


Turn on the Lights

by Absolutelyalphys



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: (Sky's trans!), (for people who dont know my ocs: its Marke. marke is nonbinary), More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, OCs - Freeform, Sleepovers, Trans Character, one-sided crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutelyalphys/pseuds/Absolutelyalphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little oc fic!! Sleepovers!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn on the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> yoo!! im finally doin more stuff!! sorry abt my Overwatch stuff, im having a writing block and i cant seem to get my junker boys right, so instead!! my ocs for the rp twitters!!!!  
> Also sorry if its weird if i mention their eye color?? i gotta,,,, they all have different eyes and its a good way to tell them apart when i first introduce them.. yea..
> 
> Also a note for when they text!!  
> some artist- Skylark  
> plushieboy- Alex  
> mmmarke- Marke  
> yall- James  
> enjoy!!

"Hey, Sky...?" A soft voice said, once. Then twice. A light in the corner in the room was on, illuminating the room gently. A tall watchdog was standing by a bed, his golden eye dripping with tears. He was holding a stuffed animal close to his chest.

He put his hand out and shook the other who was fast asleep. "Sky...Please wake up..."

That was enough to wake the other, as he shot up in bed, red eye wide open. "Huh?! What?!" He immediately saw Alex. He pulled himself out of the covers and sat on the edge of his bed, and patted next to himself, saying that Alex could sit. Skylark was a light sleeper, good for when Alex needed him.

"You okay...?" Sky asked softly, putting his arm around Alex.

Alex just shrugged, trying to stop crying, "I just....Another nightmare is all....y'know.. the one where--" He breaks off his sentence and Sky pats his back.

"Yeah..." Sky said, voice trailing off, sounding very tired, "Hey, how about I turn on the light and I text the others for a sleepover?" Sky smiled up at Alex, who nodded.

 

**The squad (some artist,plushieboy,mmmarke,yall)**

_2:37 am_  
**some artist:** Hey yo my dudes...

 **mmmarke:** yea?

 **yall:** what??  
  
**some artist** : you two wanna come over for a sleepover?? alex had another nightmare, and yknow..That one..

 **yall** : aw yeah!! definitely. and man, hope he's okay.

 **mmmarke** : omw. also yeah im bringing the Comfort there right now (right now)

 

Skylark smiled at his phone and put it down. He flipped the light switch on while texting.

"So are they coming...?" asked Alex softly.

"Yeah they are!" Sky said, sitting back down next to Alex. He pulled him into a side-hug and closed his eye. But then his phone beeped. He unlocked it quickly, password "incorrect", because it made him laugh.

 

 

**The squad (some artist,plushieboy,mmmarke,yall)  
**

_2:42 am_  
**mmmarke** :uuhhh ive never been to ur room what number is it?????

 **yall** : room 303.

 **some artist** : yeah! 303!

 

Sky put down his phone and rested his head on Alex's shoulder, his arm wrapped around him. He closed his eye, it felt heavy, he was tired....

 

The next thing he knew, he woke up from sounds of others laughing. He opened his eye and found that he was tucked into bed. James and Marke were playing twister on the ground, Alex in charge of the spinner. Skylark smiled and blushed a bit. He had crushes on all three. He was a hopeless romantic and had crushes on almost everyone, though. Everyone was in pajamas, which was kinda cute. Alex wore a white tank-top and green pants. Marke wore white shorts with blue stripes, long white gloves and long purple socks. They never showed off their arms or legs. Ever. James wore a brown t-shirt and baggy black pants.

Alex heard Sky wake up and looked over at him, smiling. "You finally woke up! You should join us!" Sky nodded at him. He glanced over at the others. It looked like they just really wanted the next move to see who would win. 

Eventually the game ended after Sky joined, Marke won. They were surprisingly very good at it. Next up was to make microwave s'mores and play truth or dare.

Sky dazed off while making s'mores but it was fine, it just ended up with him making more than needed. That just meant there was more to have. 

Truth or dare was canceled after Sky tried to jump off of a counter onto Alex's bed on the other side of the room (for a dare). James laughed when it happened. Marke had gone to see if he was okay but he had landed in a pile of plushies, so it was fine. 

They just eventually started talking. 

"sooo..." James said, "what if we all swich PJs?" 

The others laughed, but agreed. Sky gave his to Alex. Alex gave his to James, James gave his to Marke, and Marke gave theirs to Sky. 

They all sat and laughed for a long time until they realised that they still had to work in the morning. They decided to all pile onto Alex's bed and cuddle. Because it was warm and Alex's bed was the most comfortable. 

Sky was the last to join the pile, he turned off the light and then walked over to squish himself between Alex and Marke. 

Alex didn't wake up with nightmares again that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got very tired halfway through so yeah!! but I hope it was enjoyable and I might do more (better quality ones) later!!


End file.
